


Lending A Hand

by Akikkane



Category: New Dangan Ronpa V3: Everyone's New Semester of Killing
Genre: Confident Saihara Shuichi, Despair Era (Dangan Ronpa), Killing Game (Dangan Ronpa), Kokichi takes care of Shuichi, M/M, Massage, One Shot, Sore Shuichi Saihara
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-01
Updated: 2021-03-01
Packaged: 2021-03-13 02:20:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,870
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29769195
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Akikkane/pseuds/Akikkane
Summary: Shuichi feels sore after a long workout and Kokichi offers to help him~"A-Ah! Kokichi! M-My body is just sore from my overworking it yesterday.""You know, Shumai- I can always help you with that!"
Relationships: Oma Kokichi & Saihara Shuichi, Oma Kokichi/Saihara Shuichi, Ouma Kokichi & Saihara Shuichi, Ouma Kokichi/Saihara Shuichi
Comments: 9
Kudos: 85





	Lending A Hand

**Author's Note:**

> Hello there!  
> I came up with the idea to write this fic after I, myself, overdid it on a workout-  
> I wasn't planning on it to have a bit of teasing, but it's only natural with Kokichi...  
> If anyone wants it, I can try to see if I can make an alternate ending- Requests open.

During Shuichi's free time, he decided to work out. He wasn't the fittest person in the school and he knew there was no harm in getting stronger; especially when he might have to rely on self-defense. He always worked out with Kaito and Maki, but he felt like pushing himself further today. Shuichi was pretty exhausted at the end of his workout and wanted nothing more than to get some rest. However, he was drenched in sweat and decided it was best to take a shower first.

He barely started walking when ran into Kokichi. "Oh! Well, hello there, Shuichi!"

"A-Ah! K-Kokichi, hello there." 

"Did you decide to take a swim in a lake or something? You're absolutely drenched!" Kokichi eyes Shuichi up and down, seeing Shuichi's shirt stick to his body, almost transparent at this point. 

"Oh, I- I decided to work out today," Shuichi brings his hand up to his head and runs his fingers through his damp hair. "I guess I got a bit carried away since I'm covered in sweat-"

"Nishishi~ You sure sweat a lot! I mean, really, you look like a complete idiot right now!" Kokichi gives his trademark chuckle as he makes fun of the other boy.

"Y-Yeah, I do. I was on my way to take a shower. I guess I'll see you tomorrow-" Shuichi turns his body slightly away from Kokichi, giving a signal that he was on his way out.

"See you later, dear Shumai!"

Shuichi reaches his room and takes a cold shower, wanting to cool down after so much physical activity. When he was done, he headed straight for his bed and fell asleep almost immediately after his head hits the pillow. 

* * *

The next morning, Shuichi wakes up with a groan. It was when he sat up that he realized the consequences of the previous day's overexertion. His body was so sore from his overworking it and he honestly didn't know how he was going to get out of bed, let alone even make it to breakfast. Despite this, he channeled all of his energy and was able to make his way out of the room after getting ready. 

When he got to the dining hall, he saw that no one else was there yet. Shuichi made his way over to a table and sat down, wanting to relax his muscles as much as possible in hopes that some of the pain would subside. Shuichi had been so focused on just relaxing that he didn't hear that someone else had entered the dining hall. He jumped at the sudden voice behind him that said, "My, my. Shumai, you don't look so good. Oh, I didn't mean to scare you there, nishishi~"

"A-Ah! Kokichi! M-My body is just sore from my overworking it yesterday."

"Oh my! You should've been more careful there, Shuichi! I would be truly sad if you were to injure yourself.." Kokichi was crying now, looking the other boy in the eyes. Shuichi was surprised Kokichi could conjure up tears this early in the morning.

"You know, Shumai- I can always help you with that!" Instantly, all traces of tears vanished and Kokichi looked energetic.

"Eh? H-Help me?"

"Yes, help you!" Kokichi leaned forward, his lips almost touching Shuichi's ear. His breath made Shuichi shiver as he said, "You know... I'm quite good at giving massages~ Unless that's a lie, nishishi. You'd have to find out~"

Shuichi really didn't feel like putting up with Kokichi right now, but his body was screaming for relief- He thinks that Kokichi doesn't seem to pose much of a threat to him right now and the chances of him killing him were slim. He also thought that if someone else were to attack him in this state, he surely wouldn't be able to fight back. Shuichi decided to take his chances with this and said, "I g-guess I wouldn't mind t-that.. I'll let you give me a massage." Shuichi gains some confidence and looks Kokichi in the eyes as he says this. 

In response to Shuichi's answer, Kokichi looks a bit shocked and even a little bit flustered. He really wasn't expecting Shuichi to agree to his offer- However, Kokichi slid his mask back on almost as soon as fell. "Shuichi wants _me_ to give him a massage? What an absolute _honor_!" Kokichi puts a hand on his chest, feeling the need to overdramatize his expression. "Let's get started right away then! I promise I'll be gentle~" He took the other's hand and started pulling him along.

"W-Wait! Where are we g-going?!"

"To my room, obviously. Unless.. you want me to be caught giving you a massage in the dining hall~"

"Haha.. Your room sounds perfect-"

* * *

The two boys arrived at Kokichi's room. Kokichi unlocked the door and dragged Shuichi inside. "We're here! Okay, now take your clothes off."

"W-What?!" Shuichi's face flushed from embarrassment and confusion.

"Nishishi~ You're so dirty minded, Shumai! It's _obviously_ because it's easier to give you a massage that way. You did a pretty bad job at figuring that out for the Ultimate Detective... Now strip!"

"R-Right." Shuichi slowly stripped his clothes. He first took off his coat, then his shirt, his shoes and socks, and then his pants. By now, he was wearing nothing else but his boxers.

"You can go lay on my bed, so get comfortable."

Shuichi ignored all of the boxes littered across the floor and made way for Kokichi's bed. When he got there, he carefully laid down so that his stomach was to the bed and his head was resting on his arms. "I-Is this okay?"

"Perfect, Shuichi! I'm just going to sit over you so it's easier to reach your shoulders, okay?"

"Y-Yeah. That's fine."

Kokichi made his way over to the bed and straddled Shuichi's back, giving him complete access to Shuichi's shoulders, like he said.

"Am I free to start?"

"Y-Yes, I'm ready."

Kokichi pushed his thumbs into the back of Shuichi's shoulders and placed the rest of his fingers on top of them. He started kneading his shoulder muscles, pushing and pulling in a pinching motion. Shuichi let out a sigh at this action, feeling the soreness but also some kind of relief.

"Uwah~ Shuichi, it's so tight! I'm trying my best to stretch it with my fingers, but if you don't relax, we can't continue~" Shuichi lit up. "Ouch! If you heat up any more, you're going to burn me!" He couldn't help but feel embarrassed- Kokichi was definitely one to tease, but he didn't think he would take a sexual twist. Shuichi had the certain urge to get Kokichi back; to fluster Kokichi up himself. Maybe it was just the sudden chance to do this, but Shuichi was all confidence now.

"K-Kokichi~ Your fingers are so deep, I don't know if I'll be able to take it~" Shuichi couldn't see it, but Kokichi's face was red now. Shuichi practically moaned his name and he didn't know how to feel about it. This was a completely different side of Shuichi and Kokichi wanted to see more. Kokichi grouped some of his fingers together and pressed them in a little under his shoulders. He moved them in a circular motion, going down and back up.

"T-That feels good.." Shuichi let out a breath of relief and was able to relax a bit more. "Please go harder, Kokichi~"

"As you wish~" Kokichi put a little more pressure into his fingers and kneaded the tight muscles. He took one of his hands off and rested the rest of his palm onto his back, then moved his hand higher up so he was massaging the lower part of his neck. 

"Mm~" Shuichi had a lot of tension in his neck and the way Kokichi was touching it made it feel a lot better. Kokichi moved his hand even farther up to get the upper parts of Shuichi's neck. After he was done, he switched hands.

"Kokichi, it feels really good. Please.. keep touching me." It almost seemed too easy. He couldn't see Kokichi, but he could feel the effect he was having on him. He was actually surprised at how little it took to fluster Kokichi.

"You're relaxing so much! I'll make sure to make you feel even better~" Kokichi moved so he was on his knees, his body hovering above Shuichi's legs. He put his hands together and pushed his hands up and across his back. When he got to the top, his hands circled around his shoulder. He did this multiple times, switching shoulders each repetition. After a while, he used his fist and pushed it up Shuichi's back, releasing at the shoulder.

"F-Fuck, Kokichi." This got Kokichi going. Not only was this the first time he's heard Shuichi use this language, it happened because of Kokichi... Being the one to get this reaction out of Shuichi made him feel amazing.

"Aww~ Is my Shumai feeling good?" Kokichi had a smirk on his face, pleased with Shuichi's reactions.

"Y-Yes. You're really good at this~"

"I told you! What do you take me for? A liar?"

"Ha. Ha."

Kokichi made his way down, now at Shuichi's thighs. He placed his palms flat on his skin and gently massaged them, molding his hands to fit the shape of this his thighs as he continued. He was actually surprised at how toned, but how soft they were. 

Shuichi let out a low groan, apparently more sensitive in this area.

"Oh my! I didn't know you were so sensitive here, Shu-i-chi~" Kokichi puts emphases on each syllable of the other's name.

"I-It was just a tight a-area is all-"

While Kokichi knew this was a lie since the area was quite the opposite, Kokichi decided to not call him out on his lie. "Whatever you say, nishishi~"

At this point, Kokichi was about done giving a massage. For the last few strokes, he added more pressure and then lightly lifted up his hands, leaving Shuichi with a lingering touch.

"So~ How'd you like it, Shumai?" Kokichi got off of Shuichi and laid down next to him, as he wanted to see his face. Shuichi's eyes were a heavy-lidden and his face was a little red. 

"I-It was really g-good, Kokichi. T-Thanks..." Kokichi could see how tired he was and decided to let him rest, despite it still being pretty early in the morning. He folded the other's clothes and put them on the bed next to him, then made his way quietly out of his room.

He walked over to the dining hall, knowing everyone was there now. When he arrived, many people were looking at him with suspicion. Kaito was the first to speak up.

"Where's Shuichi?"

"Oh, he's just sleeping~" His face darkens, summoning a grin.

"What did you do to him?!"

"Oh, nothing! He was tired this morning, so he went back to sleep. Oh~ I see~ You thought I _murdered_ him. I guess you'll have to find out later today~"

"You son of a-"

* * *

Shuichi awoke, feeling refreshed. For a moment, he was confused as to where he was, but then he remembered the events that took place. He gave a chuckle, got dressed, then left.


End file.
